Kamek
"Wake up. Come on, do you want me to feed you soup again?" '~ Kamek, Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti'' '''Kamek is Bowser's royal advisor and his supposed father figure. Occasionally he'll help with Bowser and his plans to either conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, or just make sure no harm comes to him or the Koopa Troop. He's not just a supporter of just Bowser, in fact, he has helped some members of the Koopa Troop with whatever problems they may be having and he's willing to talk it out with them. But don't be fooled by his age, he's actually powerful than he appears. Appearance Kamek appears similar to a regular Magikoopa, which consists of his blue attire, glasses, and his wand he carries around. Personality Old, wise, and usually serious, Kamek is the all-knowing wizard of the Koopa Troop. However, he has been shown as a fatherly figure to Bowser, tending to care for him when he feels sick or requires assistance. He is also shown to have an interesting relationship with his parents. They tend to treat him like a child... Even though Kamek can work on his own. Kamek has also been seen getting angry and often immature around Kammy, who pokes fun at him often. This does not imply that Kamek is not a villain, as he is seen as the main antagonist of the 4000 subscriber special; Attack of the 50 ft Wario. ''He takes control of Wario, turning him into a giant to destroy a city. Background Episode Appearances * Return of the Koopalings (All Parts) * Super Plush Mario * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Head Zombie's New Machine * Angry Birds Go Plush Episode 5: Sub-Zero Part 2 * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Episodes 3, 18 and 29 * Attack of the 50 ft. Wario (Main Antagonist) * The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: The Smash Tourney (cameo) * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 31: Calara's House of Chaos * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 33: Ink or Sink * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 34: Bowl me a Winner Quotes ''"This... is my fellow idiot." "But I don't wanna go!" Gallery Trivia * Kamek has been stated as LuigiFan's favorite Koopa Troop member due to his unique personality. * In an unused clip of the special "My Lethal Deadly Valentine", it's implied that Kamek has a crush on another magikoopa named Kamella, one of the minibosses in Super Mario Galaxy. * Kamek is Bowser's adopted father. This is due to Mama Koop falling for another individual, leaving Kamek with a young Bowser. * Kamek has an odd obsession for feeding Bowser soup when he is sick. ** This could be Kamek's motherly instinct, seeing as how Kamek was a single parent raising Bowser. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Reptiles Category:Bosses Category:Magics peoples Category:Koopa Troop Category:Elite Forces Category:Final Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Koopa Troop Admins Elderly Characters Category:Magic Elementals